


At the Gravestone

by The_Hedgehog



Series: Remaking my old fanfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hedgehog/pseuds/The_Hedgehog
Summary: Seven years had passed since Harry Potter was last in Godric’s Hollow.





	1. At the gravestone (original)

**Author's Note:**

> Title—At the gravestone  
> Author—Caveat Lector 52  
> Disclaimer—Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. In other words, I own nothing.  
> Rating—K  
> Characters/Pairing—Harry centric, Harry/Ginny  
> Length—474 words (minus the A/Ns)  
> Timeline/Spoilers—Set after Deathly Hollows, minimal spoilers.  
> Summary—Harry visits his parents’ grave with an important task in mind.  
> Warnings—None  
> Author's Note—This fic is dedicated to Visions of a scarlet night/Alex, a friend who recently passed away.  
> Author's note #2 (05/21/2018)--Originally done back in 2006 (I think). Again, not a bad fic, but boy does the spelling/grammar need work.

Harry James Potter, not quite twenty-five years of age, stood before his parents’ grave, clutching a bouquet of flowers. 

Godric’s Hollow in the summer wasn’t all that different from Godric’s Hollow in the winter, minus the snow and chilly winds. Eight years had passed, but Hermione’s Christmas wreath was still there, looking none the worst for ware. Harry chuckled; shame on him for doubting her handiwork. His blossoms joined the roses, their bluish—purple petals fluttering in the light breeze. 

Running a hand over the sun warmed stone, Harry smiled, apologizing for not visiting in so long. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the approaching footsteps until they were right behind him. A pair of slender arms embraced him, and he was suddenly sounded by her lovely floral aroma. Even after all these years, that smell still made him week in the knees. 

His turned his head ever so slightly to the left, so he could get a better view of her beautiful face. “When’d you get here?” 

Ginny rested her head against his shoulder. “I thought you’d like the company,” she pulled back somewhat, and met his eyes with a serious expression. “I can wait by the gate, if you’d rather be—”

Harry cut her off. “No, I want you here,” his eyes were loving and grateful. “This is something we should do together.”

Ginny nodded solemnly, and stood quietly behind him when Harry bents down on one knee. He pulled a parchment envelope out of his back pocket, and briefly inspected the contents to make sure they weren’t damaged. There was a single picture of a newborn boy, swaddled in a blanket decorated with tiny broomsticks. The baby was asleep, so it was impossible to see the chocolate brown eyes he’d inherited from his mother, but the full head of tuffy black hair was clearly visible. 

With the photo tucked safely back inside, Harry placed the envelope near the flowers, charming it so it wouldn’t fly away. “Mum, dad, I want you to meet someone,” he whispered. “This is James Sirius, your grandson.” 

“He’s a beautiful child,” Ginny added fondly. 

“Very,” Harry agreed, just as affectionately. “And, well, I—I just wanted to let you know that I’m okay. I’m okay, so you don’t have to worry.”

A single tear ran a salty trail down his cheek, and landed on the grass without making a sound. Ginny pretended not to notice, but gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and helped him to his feet. Slipping an arm around her waist, Harry and Ginny said their good-byes, promising to visit again sometime soon (and bring the baby as well). 

And with that, the two walked arm in arm out of the graveyard, through the village of Godric’s Hollow, and disapparited back home to their son.


	2. At the Gravestone (redone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title--At the gravestone (redone)  
> Author—Caveat Lector 52  
> Rating/warnings--General audiences, no warnings  
> Timeline/spoilers--Post-series, no spoilers  
> Disclaimer--Harry Potter and all related property belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s)--Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, James Sirius Potter (mentioned), James Potter (mentioned), Lily Potter (mentioned), Harry/Ginny  
> Word count (doesn't include A/Ns)--393  
> Summary--Seven years had passed since Harry Potter was last in Godric’s Hollow.   
> Author's note--I debated redoing this one. It was original a tribute for an acquaintance who passed away, and it felt sort of wrong to mess with it. But I wanted a full set, so to speak. In the end, I didn’t change too much. The usual spelling and grammar, plus a small change to make it fit the canon timeline better.

Seven years had passed since Harry Potter was last in Godric's Hollow. Then it had been winter, with chilly winds and snow. Now, Spring was giving way to Summer, but his parents' grave was the same as he remembered it. Even Hermione's Christmas wreath was still in bloom. Harry chuckled. He should know better than to doubt her handiwork. 

His own bouquet joined her's, the delicate petals fluttering in the breeze. Running a hand over the sun-warmed stone, Harry smiled and apologized for being away so long. "I meant to come sooner. I should have, it's just. . ." he paused, looking into their immortalized faces. It was weird to think he was older than them now. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the approaching footsteps. A pair of slender arms embraced him, and he was sounded by her lovely floral aroma. Even after all these years, that sent still made him weak in the knees. 

He turned his head so he could get a better view of her beautiful face. "When'd you get here?"

Ginny rested her head against his shoulder. “I thought you’d like the company,” she pulled back somewhat, and met his eyes with a serious expression. “I can wait by the gate, if you’d rather be—”

Harry cut her off. “No, I want you here,” his eyes were loving and grateful. “This is something we should do together.”

She nodded and stood behind him while Harry bent down. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and inspected the contents to make sure they weren't damaged. A single picture of a newborn, swaddled in a blanket covered in little golden snitches.

Tucking the photo back inside, Harry placed the envelope near the flowers and charmed it to stay put. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet your grandson, James Sirius."

"He's a beautiful child," Ginny added. 

"Very," Harry agreed, "And, well, I wanted you to know I'm okay. I'm okay, so you don't have to worry." 

A single tear ran down his cheek. Ginny pretended not to notice, but gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and helped him to his feet. They stayed a few minutes more before saying good, promising to visit again soon. 

And with that, Harry and Ginny walked arm in arm out of the graveyard, and apperated back home to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up, but I couldn’t find any information on how often Harry went back to his parents’ grave. I always pictured it’d be hard for him and it take something big (like the birth of his first born) to spur him into going. Well, that’s my interpretation. I’m sure there’s something out there that proves me wrong, and Harry went to see them every other Friday or something, but for now I’ll indulge my fantasies. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> CL52


End file.
